My Immortal
by AspireToGreatness
Summary: "Letting go doesn't mean giving up, but rather accepting that there are things that cannot be." - Anon
1. Reminiscing

**My Immortal**

_**Ch.1: Reminiscing **_

Yes, she still remembers. How could she ever forget? As she's reminiscing, she's singing this song to herself and putting her pain on paper.

_**I'm so tired of being here**_

_**Suppressed by all my childish fears**_

_**And if you have to leave**_

_**I wish that you would just leave**_

_**'Cause your presence still lingers here**_

_**And it won't leave me alone**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

There once was a girl. With bright green eyes, a warm smile, and a big heart. She wanted to be a ninja, she wanted the world to know her name. She wanted to be recognized by the boy she fell in love with. He was her world. She stood by him no matter what.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have**_

_**All of me**_

Even though she knew she was the least likely to be recognized by him. He was surrounded by girls who adored him day after day, and boys who envied him. He was talented, smart, cool, and popular. He was Sasuke Uchiha.

**You used to captivate me**

**By your resonating light**

**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**

He was he _EVERYTHING_ and _no one _could tell her any different. But then, he left.

_**Your face it haunts**_

_**My once pleasant dreams**_

_**Your voice it chased away**_

_**All the sanity in me**_

She pleaded with him, and begged him. With tears in her eyes, she refused to say good bye. Her heart was twisting into a knot that only he could unwind. If he only had a clue to about what he was doing to her. And all he left her with was a thank you. Although this was hardly enough, she knew that he was thanking her for, for loving him despite of.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

She's held on to him for years now. But something tells her, it's time to let go.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have**_

_**All of me**_

_**I**__**'ve tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**_

_**But though you're still with me**_

_**I've been alone all along**_

Tear drops fell onto the page as she finished writing. She wiped her eyes in her sleeve. There was a knock at the door. She quickly closed the green notebook on her bed and slipped it underneath her pillow. She opened her room door.

"Sakura, someone's here to see you." Sakura's mother says to her.

"OK mom, I'll be down in a sec."

Sakura's mom nods and walks away.

Sakura closed her room door and checked her reflection in the mirror, her eyes looked a bit red and her hair was tangled. She brushed her hair and went down the stairs.

"Kiba? What are you doing here?" Sakura asks the boy sitting on her sofa.

"Tsunade asked me to come and get you. I hope you don't mind but I am your escort today." Replies the brown haired boy named Kiba with a shy smile. Sakura smiles back, but then she notices something wrong. As if reading her mind the boy quickly says

"No worries, Akamaru is outside. Your mom didn't want him in the house." Says Kiba with a defeated shrug and a gentle smile.

"Sorry about that. My mom is not one for dogs. I personally adore them. I've wanted a dog ever since I was younger but she wouldn't let me get one."

"Hey, you're welcome to hang with me and Akamaru anytime!" Kiba says grinning and giving her thumbs up. Sakura smiles.

"I'll remember that." She says softly.

"Well are you ready to go?"

"Yup."

As they were walking to Tsunade's office Kiba felt the urge to ask Sakura,

"Sakura, are you okay? You seem a bit...sad." Says Kiba, choosing his words carefully.

"I'm fine." Sakura says. But she doesn't believe this much herself.

Akamaru whimpers, picking up Sakura's sadness.

Kiba stops walking and so does Sakura.

"Sakura, you're my friend right?"

"Yes, of course."

Kiba puts his hands on her shoulders.

"Friends tell each other when something's wrong. You can tell me, you know that." Kiba looks her directly in the eyes.

Sakura avoids his gaze. She has never been able to look him in the eyes, she always get's butterflies when she does. She's never known why.

"It's just that...I was just remembering Sasuke earlier. It's nothing really."

Although she says it's nothing Kiba knows as well as anyone else how much Sakura adored Sasuke when they were kids. Needless to say, he's always been jealous of Sasuke. Or maybe, he was jealous of how much attention Sakura gave him. Kiba frowns, and decides how to reply.

"Right now we have to get to Tsunade's but how about after I buy you some ice cream?" Kiba asks gently.

Sakura attempts looking him in the eyes. Her cheeks grow warm and she looks away again.

"I would like that."

"Awesome." Kiba says. "Now let's get going."


	2. Cookie Dough

_**Ch. 2 Cookie Dough **_

"I hate it when Tsunade gives me lectures."

Kiba chuckles.

"She is harsh isn't she?"

"That I have to agree with. But she's a good teacher."

"I still can't believe she trained you. How did you ever get her to agree to train you?"

"I have my ways." Says Sakura with a wink.

Kiba raises an eyebrow.

"Really now? Interesting, would you care to tell me about 'your ways' over some ice cream?"

Sakura covers her mouth with one hand as she giggles.

"Your funny Kiba you know that? Some ice cream sounds wonderful thank you."

Kiba smiles and he's so happy Sakura accepted his offer that he puts his arm around her shoulder.

Sakura see's his arm.

_No one's going to die if his arm rests on my shoulder for a while. _Sakura thinks to herself.

**At the Ice Cream store...**

"And what flavor would you like Missy?" Asks a fragile old mine with a no tooth smile.

"Hmmm...I can't decide. Kiba you choose for me."

"Are you sure?"

Sakura re-thinks this then nods.

"Alrighty. She'll have cookie dough Mr. Fuyu."

"Here ya go young lady! Enjoy!"

"Cookie dough!" Says Sakura with an excited squeal as she takes the ice cream cone.

Kiba gets his cone and pays for both ice cream cone's.

"It's my favorite! How did you know?!" Sakura licks the ice cream and smiles.

"Because it's my favorite too!" Kiba smirks as he starts eating his ice cream.

"Woof, Woof!" Akamaru barks happily as he chases a butterfly.

"Hey! Akamaru wait up buddy!" Kiba calls to his dog as he and Sakura start walking faster.

They end up following Akamaru to a quiet stream. A huge rock sits beside the stream. Kiba takes a seat on the rock and pats a space next to him. Sakura takes the seat happily. Akamaru runs around in circles chasing his tail. Akamaru picks up a stick in his mouth and runs over to Kiba and Sakura. Akamura puts two paws up unto Sakura's lap and gestures to her with the stick.

"Looks like Akamaru really likes you. He wants to play fetch with you." Kiba pats Akamura on the head. Akamaru wags his tail.

Sakura takes a bite of her cone and starts to get up. But as she gets up Akamaru jumps up on her and her ice cream cone flies out of her hand and into the stream.

"Nooo!" Sakura cries.

"Aww bummer." Kiba says thinking of how to fix this problem. "Here, you can have mine if you want." He says offering his cone to Sakura.

"Thank you!" Sakura says happily as she takes the cone. Kiba takes the stick from Akamaru and throws it.

"Sakura..." Kiba says slowly.

"Hmm?" Says Sakura who is busy eating the ice cream.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to come to my house sometime."

"Sure!" Says Sakura as she takes the last bite of the cone.

Kiba laughs.

"What's so funny?" Asks Sakura. Akamaru comes running back with the stick. Kiba throws it again.

"You have some ice cream on your nose." Says Kiba who is laughing so hard he can barely speak.

"I do?!" Shrieks Sakura.

Kiba pulls a napkin out of his back pocket and wipes her nose.

Sakura blushes.

Kiba smiles.

"You're welcome." He says.

"Thank you" Sakura replies avoiding eye contact.


	3. Just Friends?

_**Ch.3 Just Friends...?**_

2 weeks later...

"Here we are! My house!" Kiba says.

Sakura's mouth is in o formation. Why? Because the house is huge.

"You never told me you lived in a mansion!"

"Don't feel bad. I didn't tell anyone!" Kiba says shyly rubbing the back of his head.

"You've done a great job hiding the fact that your filthy stinking rich!" Sakura is still in shock

"I have, haven't I?" Kiba fumbles with his keys and sticks a key into the lock.

_You can say that again! _Sakura thinks to herself.

Kiba pushes the door open.

"Welcome to my home."

Sakura steps in.

"Wooow." She whispers to herself as she looks around.

"Come on dinner will be starting soon. Let's head to the kitchen." Kiba says holding Sakura's hand and leading the way.

"Ok."

"My mom is usually in the kitchen cooking around these times. I'd like you to meet her."

"Sure why not?"

As they enter the kitchen Kiba calls out...

"Mooom! I'm home!"

"Hello Kiba! How was your day?" Kiba's mother replies who is by the sink washing up dishes.

Kiba pulls out a chair for Sakura and she sits. He sits beside her in another chair around the kitchen table.

"It was great. I brought a friend over for dinner. I hope you don't mind."

"Mind? Never! I'm so glad you finally decided to bring a friend to the house!"

Kiba's mother turns around.

"Nice to meet you!" She says smiling widely. She wipes her hands in her apron then stretches her hand out to Sakura.

Sakura shakes her hand.

"It's nice to meet you to . I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura says shaking Kiba's mothers hand and smiling.

"Oh no dear, I'm just 'Miss' now."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine." Kiba's mother turns back around and finishes washing the dishes.

"You kids go into the dining room. I'll bring the food out in just a minute." Kiba's mother orders them.

They get up to leave.

"Kiba, just a minute." Says .

"Yea mom, what's up?"

"Is she your girlfriend?" Asks Kiba's mother wiht a sly grin.

"No mom we are just friends." Kiba says blushing.

"Just friends? Are you sure?"

"Mooom"

"Ok, ok. I'll back off."

Kiba joins Sakura in the dining room.

"Your mom is really nice." Sakura says as she takes a seat around the dinner table.

"She really is." Kiba says.

Later that night after dinner Kiba and Sakura are sitting on the swings in Kiba's backyard.

"These swings are so cool!"

"My dad had them built for me when I was younger." Kiba says looking up at the sky.

"I see. You must have really loved your dad."

"I did, a whole lot and more but things didn't work out between him and my mom. My mom divorced him and I never heard from him again."

"Awww I'm sorry." Sakura says.

"It's okay. Umm...Sakura I was wondering if you, you know..."

"What is it Kiba?"

"I was just wondering if you'd like to be my girlfriend." Kiba looks Sakura dead in the eyes. For once Sakura doesn't look away.

Sakura smiles and holds Kiba's hand.

"I would love to." She says quietly.

Kiba smiles at her.

A cricket chirps and Akamaru's barking is heard coming from inside the house.

Sakura leans closer to Kiba, Kiba leans closer to her.

"Kiba!" Calls Kiba's mother.

"Mooom!" Whines Kiba.

"Oh I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?"

Kiba shakes his head. "Mothers..." He mumbles. "Kind of!"

"Sorry! I'll just leave you two alone." Says his mother in a sweet voice.

Sakura giggles. Kiba turns back to her.

"Now where were we?" He asks.

"I think I remember." Says Sakura as she leans toward him.

He leans toward her, and their lips meet, and Sakura knew she had finally found her immortal love.


End file.
